This invention relates generally to forming trenches such as trenches for isolation purposes, in the fabrication of microelectronic integrated circuits.
In some cases, it is desirable to form trench isolations with two different trench depths. Conventionally this may be done by forming a trench of a first depth, covering the formed trench, and forming a trench of a second depth. Trenches of different depth that run parallel to one another may be formed by etching the shallow trench and then the deep trench. More particularly, both the shallow and the deep trench may be formed to the shallow depth. Then one shallow trench may be protected, for example with resist, leaving one of the shallow trenches unprotected. The unprotected shallow trench is then extended with etching to form the deeper trench.
However, this approach does not work when the trenches cross one another. For example, if two shallow trenches are etched across one another and then one of the trenches is protected with a resist while the other trench is deepened, the deeper trench has a bump where it crosses the shallow trench because of the protection applied in the shallow trench.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to fabricate trenches at different depths that cross one another.